Red and Yellow fic?
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: while Red and Gold are training, Red's fancée shows up! how will Yellow, Who has been spying on Red Handle this? What else happens after that? Team Rocket stuf...
1. Chapter 1

**Naturally I don't own Pokémon! But I wish I did!**

**The rights are owned by Hidenori Kusaka and Mato...**

**The Pokémon Adventures series is too cute! I automatically fell in love with the couple Red x Yellow, they're so cute together! **

**This is a one-shot story that takes place one month after Gold and Red go to Mount Silver. My story is based on the Pokémon Adventures books. **

**Don't worry, Blue is a boy and Green is a girl.**

Yellow stretched her arms in a wide yawn and settled herself on a flat, gray stone. She missed Red bitterly and could not wait until she could see him again. She pulled out her notepad and randomly started to doodle. She wasn't even paying attention to what she was drawing, when she looked down to examine her drawing she doubled over. The picture was of Red! She had not even noticed she was drawing him. Crumpling the picture into a small wad, the blonde haired girl sent out her Pokémon Catty (Butterfree). Yellow told Catty to take the wadded up picture somewhere far away, and Catty soared away.

'How embarrassing,' Yellow thought. 'Can't believe I did that,' she scolded herself. Little did she know, she was not the only one who missed Red in a "loving" way. Misty clutched a photo of Red in her hands, trying to decide whether to tell him how she felt about him on the phone or in person.

"In person is more sincere, but he is on a mountain! How in the world am I going to be able to tell him in person! On the phone, I could tell him and just hang up after. But in person, it would be hard to run away because he would probably chase after me! What do I do?" The orange haired girl rambled.

"I'm worried about Misty," said Misty's maid to another maid.

"Sometimes she just gets like that," replied the other maid while looking through the crack in the door.

"How am I going to tell Misty that she has a challenger when she is in this state? She is going bonkers!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Red," Yellow murmured. "I'm going to Mount Silver!" The twelve year old girl's voice was filled with desperation. "I need to see you again, but I'll make sure you don't see me. Because you might guess my feelings and I'm not brave enough to tell you. I will probably never be brave enough to tell you, ever!"

** One hour later…**

"Kay, I'm ready to go to Mount Silver, but I can't go by myself. The reason Red and Gold are going there is because it's full of dangerous Pokémon. I need to get someone to come with me!" Yellow decided.

"I'll come," said a voice behind Yellow. She had not even realized that someone had come up behind her.

"S-Silver!" Yellow exclaimed. "When did you…"

"A couple of minutes ago." He said in his flat and calm voice. "You like Red don't you." Yellow said nothing, but the red crawling across her face answered that question pretty easily. "I'll take that as a yes, so I'll help you get to Red without him knowing that you're there, ok?"

"Thank you Silver, that would be really nice. I bet Green would think the same thing." Yellow said. Now it was Silver's turn to blush. "I knew you liked her," Yellow confirmed.

"We'd better get going before the sun sets, come on." Silver pointed out. Yellow giggled and smiled at Silver.

"You really are a good guy, Silver."

"Let's go," the red haired boy said. Yellow nodded and they set off on their journey to find Red and Gold.

**On Mount Silver…**

"Wake up Red, I want to train!" Gold yelled, shaking Red out of his slumber.

"Ok, I'm getting up. But why do you have to wake me up at… Red looked at his poke-gear… 6 AM!"

"Sorry I just really want to become the best Pokémon trainer of all time. When I am the best trainer of all time I can be the next league champion! And then, and then…" Gold rambled.

"Ok, step one to becoming the world's best trainer is to calm down. Too much excitement will make it so you can't concentrate, and concentration is the key to becoming the world's best trainer. Got it? I will not train a hyper student." Red explained.

"Ok, sorry if I woke you up too early." Gold whimpered.

"Course you woke me up too early! I wake up at 8 AM, not 6 AM! But I guess since we're up we might as well train."

"Yes!"

Red crawled out of the tent and stretched broadly. He and Gold walked to a clearing close by. Red knew Gold must be exited because today they would start training. It had taken them one whole month to hike up the mountain. On the way they had fought many battles, but now Red was going to train Gold, so naturally Gold was bouncing off the walls.

"Send out your Pokémon, Kay." Red instructed. Gold pulled out six poke-balls from his backpack and released Exbo Lv 43 (Typhlosion), Aibo Lv 42 (Aipom), Polibo Lv 43 (Politoed), Sunbo Lv 39 (Sunflora), Sodobo Lv 44 (Subowoodo), and Tibo Lv 28 (Mantine). "Nice Pokémon," Red said as he inspected the Pokémon.

"Thanks," Gold said. "Oh by the way, I have been meaning to ask you this. What is your relationship between the straw hat boy, I mean girl? I know it's random but I still want to know."

"My relationship! I didn't even know she was a girl until then! How could I get a relationship in twenty minutes, yet alone in the midst of battle!" Red protested. But his face was a flushed color of red and he was looking down. "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Gold laughed. Red shot Gold an inquisitive look, but shook his head.

"Lets train!" the champion grinned.

**Meanwhile at the Cerulean gym…**

"Go Starmie," the Cerulean gym leader cried.

"Go Primeape," the challenger yelled as he released the monkey Pokémon onto the battle field.

'I have finally decided that I will tell him in person' Misty thought. 'That means that I'll have to win this battle.' "For Red!" She yelled. "Bubble-beam!" The Pokémon followed his mistress' orders and let out a stream of bubbles towards the defenseless Primeape. The bubbles hit Primeape right in the chest pushing the Pokémon against the wall knocking it out in one blow.

"Primeape no, return. Go Rhydon! Use head-butt!" The Rhydon charged towards the gym leaders Pokémon and used head-butt, but missed and hit the wall. When the smoke from the explosion dissipated, Rhydon was out and Starmie didn't have a scratch.

"Misty wins!" the loud speaker announced. The defeated trainer fell to his knees in despair.

"I lost."

"Sorry, but I have to go somewhere, goodbye." Misty said to the trainer. "I'm going to see Red!"

**On the very bottom of Mount Silver…**

"*Cough cough wheeze* are we there yet?" Yellow moaned.

"Not even close." Silver said. "I'm going to call Gold and ask where they are. He can keep a secret. He will not tell I will make sure of that." Silver pulled out his wrist and dialed Gold's number. *ring ring*

"Yes," the Gold's metallic voice said.

"This is Silver, is Red next to you?"

"No, he is getting some firewood right now. Why?" Gold asked.

"Good. I was wandering where are you? Yellow is with me and we're looking for you."

"At the very top of the mountain." Gold said innocently, blinking his eyes.

"Really? Crap. But you can't tell Red about this. Yellow doesn't want Red to ever know, understand?" Silver asked.

"Understood, I won't say a word. Bye Silver." Gold hung up.

Silver closed the lid of his poke-gear and sighed. "They're at the top of the mountain." Yellow fell sideways moaning. "But we could fly."

Yellow got back up "Really?" Silver nodded, Yellow threw himself at Silver in a friendly hug. "Yay!" Silver looked away and blushed.

Silver wondered…'Why was he blushing? He doesn't love Yellow, so why did he feel the urge to hug her back? He loves Green!' He pushed Yellow away, still blushing and said, "lets fly."

Both of them sent out their flying Pokémon, Catty and Murkrow and started to advance to the top. They landed and withdrew their Pokémon. Then they sneaked through the bushes. They both peaked through the bushes and spotted Red. Yellow smiled and blushed hard, looking at the one she loved. Unfortunately for them, a wild Hoothoot jumped out behind them and pushed both of them out into the clearing in plain sight of Red. Red blinked trying to process what this meant, but couldn't understand why Silver and Yellow were right there.

"Yellow, Silver…What are you doing here?"

**Hope you liked it, this is my first story.**

**Tell me if there are any relationships you would like to add. I still need to give Blue, Green and Crystal a major part. If any of you like Blue x Green or Red x Green, Crystal x Gold etc... I'll try to get them in. If another relationship involves Red of Yellow, it will not be final because I love Red x Yellow together. But I can make them get in the way like Misty will. Might add some Silver x Yellow, tell me if that's a good idea.**

** Please review **

**Tell me if there are any mistakes. **

**I will post a chapter 2 3 4 5 6… even if you don't like it because it is fun to write. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know there was a cliffhanger, but who cares. **

**Who else here laughed at the expression Red had when Yellow took of her hat? So funny **

"Yellow, Silver…What are you doing here?"

"Ummmm," Yellow blushed.

"We're training, this **is** Mount Siron right? Silver stepped in, pretending that they thought they were on Mount Siron.

"No this is Mount Silver; Mount Siron is right over there." Red pointed to the mountain right next to the mountain they were currently on.

"Oh, sorry if we interrupted your training, goodbye." Silver and Yellow released their flying Pokémon and flew towards Mount Siron. Unknown to them, Yellow accidently left Ratty (Raticate) in the clearing. Red walked towards the Pokeball on the floor and picked it up with his right hand.

"Guess we will have to give this back to them," Red said. "But I didn't know Yellow and Silver were such good friends." His voice sounded hurt, like he was being betrayed. In a way, he was. Gold walked over to Red and padded him on the back, trying to help him fell better.

"You do like Yellow, don't you." Gold said smoothly. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Ya, I do. But I can't tell her, I don't have the bravery." Red said looking at his sneakers.

'Oh Red, you are so blind. Little do you know Yellow feels the same way and would never be able to tell you. So that means that you will have to be the one to confess first. Oh I feel for you, but it must be done before Silver steals Yellow's heart. Love… Who do I love? Crys? Maybe, I'm really not sure.' Gold thought.

"Red is really cute," Yellow muttered, yet again in the bushes. They made a U-turn and headed back to the bushes where they originally camped. Silver and Yellow had a great view of Red and Gold. Silver was setting up camp while Yellow was watching Red, as he carried on with his daily life. Even though she couldn't hear him, she still could see him laughing and having a blast. His face shone with cuteness and healthiness, the perfect guy for Yellow. She wanted a cute boy, who was nice and very healthy. Red fit the description very well. He was cute, with his messy black hair and his beautiful smile. The way he smiled at her, melted her heart every time. Red was definitely nice, he was always helping others and giving. He was never mean to a soul. He was the healthiest boy she had ever met and was very fit. She loved him!

Red was the perfect boy for anyone, she just hoped that he would end up with her in the very end.

"Yellow we have a problem," Silver whispered to the blond haired girl. She turned her head to the sound of Silver's voice and hopped towards the red haired boy. "We have one DOUBLE bed, ONE. Who will have it?"

"Well it's a DOUBLE bed right? We can both sleep in it, right?" Yellow pointed out.

"Well ya, but are you sure you want to sleep with ME?" Silver questioned.

"We're just friends, its fine!"

Silver blushed at that. 'In your mind maybe, but in my mind I wish we were closer. I know I like Green, but who says I can't like both. I'll decide someday.' "Ok let's go to bed. Red and Gold are already asleep."

"One sec, I want to see something," Yellow said. She crawled into the clearing and tip-toed towards Red's tent. She peaked into the tent feasting her eyes on the cute sleeping face of Red. Oh how his lips teased her, but she pulled away and walked to her tent. Undoing her hair tie, she walked to the left side of the tent. This would be her side; she got under the covers of the double wide sleeping bag and closed her eyes. She felt Silver get in next to her as she drifted off to sleep.

In her dream, she saw Red. He was flying away in a large plane yelling her name "Red," she called back but then everything got fuzzy and she was knocked out. Her last words were "Red, Red!"

She woke up to see Silver shaking her. "Waa?" The blond girl yawned.

"You had a nightmare, you where screaming Red!" Silver said, with a hint of pain in his voice, but Yellow obviously didn't notice.

"I had a really strange dream," she said and explained the dream to the red haired boy leaning over her.

"Oh," Silver sounded relieved. 'Good, there was nothing about her jumping in to Red's arms or something.' Silver thought.

**Meanwhile Blue… **

Blue was tired of the woods and was very excited that a town was coming up. The only problem was where he would stay. He had investigated the Sinnoh region and was tired of all the new Pokémon. So far he had captured a Staravia and had gotten a Piplup from Professor Rowan. All the new Pokémon were making his brain explode. Once he had rested, he would fly back to Kanto. Now all he needed was shelter. He could get that easily because he was professor Oak's grandson but, he really hated to use that to get things. However, he had no choice.

"Hello, this is Hearthome city right?" Blue asked a man that was walking outside.

"Yes, are you a rookie? Mostly everyone knows that." The man said.

"No, I got second place in the Pokémon championship and…"

"No, that was Ryoga you don't look anything like him."

"I won second place for the Kanto Pokémon League. I'm just really new to Sinnoh. I'm Blue, professor Oak's grandson. And I need a place to stay for the night; may I crash at your place?"

**At the bottom of Mount Silver…**

"Red, I'm coming to find you." Misty said with triumph in her voice. "I WILL tell you how I feel about you. If I don't tell you, you may laugh at me as much as you want. This is a test of bravery!" The last bit was more of a yell. The gym leader stood proudly in front of the looming mountain, laughing with her arms on her waist. The laugh was more of an evil laugh than a normal laugh. "I will find Red, I will find Red!" the Gym leader screamed.

She started to slowly hike up the mountain but slipped and fell back. While cussing she got back up on her feet then suddenly had an idea. "Go Starmie," she called and then climbed on the starfish's back. She gave the fish an order to use hydro-pump on the ground and she spouted towards the top. The ground that she passed was soaking wet from the powerful blast of water. A rainbow exploded behind the orange haired girl and Starmie, leaving a sight for sore eyes. The gym leader was gaining speed as fast as her determination to see Red. No one ever understood what she was rambling about. But, she did. She was rambling about Red. Red was so cute in every way possible. He was also the league champion and that is something she wanted in a man. A strong man, Red was the strongest in Kanto and she was determined to steal his heart. Plus, she had known him for a really long time. Longer than the other girls, like Yellow or Green. She knew Yellow liked Red and she needed to obtain his heart before Yellow got it.

She knew it wouldn't be fair if Yellow got Red because Yellow would never admit her love. Still she felt sorry for Yellow; she would lose in the competition for Red. Too bad, maybe she could set Yellow up with Silver or something. She wasn't sure. Maybe Gold or Blue, most likely not Blue. Blue would never love Yellow, but maybe Gold or Silver? She needed to pay attention because she was almost at the top of Mount Silver. She would see Red any minute now. She was breathing hard now, 'Red I'm almost there. I can tell you my feelings,' she thought.

She reached the top and was breathing heavily as she walked over to where Red and Gold were training. "Red, I have something I want to tell you," The orange haired girl said. Red turned his head to the sound of Misty's voice. He jumped back in astonishment, landing on his butt with his hands behind him supporting his weight. His Pokédex fell out of his pocket as he scooted back from Misty.

"W-what are you doing h-here M-Misty?" Red stuttered.

"I have something to tell you," she said while twirling her fingers behind her back. Her face was a flushed shade of red. "I-I l-like… you!" She said 'you' louder than the other words, making her voice echo around the clearing. Red looked shocked. His face was exactly like his face when Yellow took of her straw hat. Pure astonishment and disbelief.

**I know, cliffhanger, but I like them. Not when I read them, but they're fun to write. Warning, I will not add any lemons so lemon fans can go home, but please just leave a review.**

**I'm thinking about adding a character named Pink, Red's fiancée. But Red doesn't like her, but Misty and Yellow don't think that. They always catch him in the strangest moment, which makes them think that he likes Pink. Tell me if this is a good idea. Here is Pink's character key:**

**Name: Pink**

**Gender: Girl**

**Relationship: Red's fiancée (arranged marriage) **

**Image: Long pink hair, kinda messy. Large green eyes and small cute nose. Small mouth and very fit. Wears black short shorts and a white tank-top. Always has lipstick on, even when she sleeps. Very cute and boys love her, supermodel.**

**Personality: Loves Red and hates to get messy. Very girly girl.**

**Pokémon: (3-4)**

**Vulpix: Lv 15 **

**Flareon: Lv 23 **

**Seel: Lv 12**

**Egg (unknown who it is): Lv 0**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I took so long, school will be out in a month, so I will be posting as soon as possible, very busy right now! **

**One of the reasons I put cliff hangers is so you want to read more. I will be posting as quickly as possible with school and stuff, then you won't have to wait like two weeks to get the next chapter I know from experience that sucks. Not to mention months, I won't forget about my readers (Again). Sorry I took so long, I'm preparing for middle school! Exciting! NEXT YEAR IM A 6TH GRADER! Can't wait. PINK is in this chapter, don't worry, in the end this will be a Red x Yellow. **

**This chapter was NOT edited by my friend (Mom) sorry, there will be spelling mistakes, or I put the wrong word in, I'm only 11!**

Red blinked his eyes in astonishment, "Y-you l-like m-me?" he stuttered. She nodded, her checks a bright shade of red. "I-I-I," he gulped.

"Finally, I think I'm out of Sinnoh," a voice nearby said.

"Blue?" everyone said in astonishment. There Blue was, covered in dirt and really tired looking. "What are you doing here Blue? I thought you were in Sinnoh." Red said.

"I knew I must be in Kanto! I saw Yellow and Silver a little bit back." He pointed to the bushes behind them, not very far away.

"Yellow and Silver are on this mountain, again?" Red asked.

"Again?" Misty asked. Red nodded and explained the story of their first time coming. "Oh, I See." Misty's voice was low and full of pain. Red walked over and padded her on her back.

"Nothing happened, she just took off."Red explained. "Blue, how did you find Kanto?"

"Oh, I got help. I girl about 13 told me which way Kanto was. She said she was going to Kanto to look for someone very dear to her. Her name was Pink." Red's eyes grew wide.

"Did she possibly have long pink hair and large eyes, and wares a white tank-top and black shorts?" Red said cautiously.

"Yes how did you know?" Blue asked.

"Don't tell me you brought her!" Red demanded.

"I brought her, come on out Pink," Blue beckoned a cute little girl out of the bushes. Her eyes widened when she saw Red.

"Red! You know Blue?" Pink squealed. Red had a frightened look on his face and was crawling away from the pink haired girl.

"And who are you," Misty questioned.

"Why, I'm Red fiancée." With that she jumped on to Red with a great large tackle hug. "Red-sama I'm back!"

"Get off of me!" Red screamed.

**Back to Silver and Yellow… **

"What was that? I thought I heard a scream from where Red and Gold are staying." Yellow said. "He must be in danger, I have to go help."

"But Yellow, if you go he'll see you." The Red haired boy protested.

"But Red's in danger! I have to go help!" Yellow pointed out. She rushed out of the bushed to see a girl hugging Red, "Red?"

"Yellow, this is not what it seems." Red protested.

"I don't care who you're with, I just feel bad for Misty," the yellow haired girl said. She walked over to Misty and padded her on the back. "Don't worry, you'll have Red in no time."

"So you don't like Red?" Misty said now confused. Yellow shook her head. 'So she doesn't like Red, which means he is mine for the taking. But then there is that Pink, maybe I can get Yellow to help me get rid of her. I seemed to have underestimated Yellow, she seems too want to help me. I can use that indeed; Yellow will help me if she was just worried for me. Ha, ha Red your mine!' Misty plotted. "Hey Yellow, would you like to help me get rid of Pink so I can have Red?"

'What? But I love Red too! But I can't let you know that, so yes I have to help, but I won't let you have him. Once we get Pink away, Red will be mine. But that won't work, Red should love who he likes. If he likes Pink, I'll accept his choose.' "No, Red should choose who he likes, if Red likes Pink you should accept it." Yellow was working hard to sound calm and not cry, and she barely managed it. "But that is still mean, I'll be right back." The blonde haired girl said.

Yellow walked right up to the wrestling Red and Pink. "Now listen here Red," Yellow growled. Red pushed himself away from Pink and sat crisscross applesauce in front of the towering Yellow. "You go apologize to Misty right now. She just told you how she feels and then you go with… who are you?" Yellow rambled.

"I'm Pink, Red Fiancée," Pink giggled.

"…Pink and left her all alone!" Yellow finished.

"Sorry, it's not like I wanted to, do you think I like Pink. Because you're wrong, very wrong I don't have any feelings for Pink. Understand she just likes me; I would never hurt a girl so do you know how I can get rid of her?" Red made sure that Pink didn't hear him. He still felt hurt, apparently Yellow didn't like him one bit. They were just friends, and his heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Just tell her, which would be the best way to tell her." Yellow didn't feel a hint of sympathy for the girl and wanted to break them up as soon as possible. Why couldn't Pink see that he didn't like her, yet again she could not tell.

Just then Pink leapt on to Red and kissed him on the lips. Red's eyes widened and he pushed Pink of, but it was too late. Yellow had fled, tears flying from her eyes. She grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her into the bushes. Red got up running after the two girls, but Gold stopped him.

"They need to calm down, leave them alone for a bit. And Red, you going to see them would complicate things even more." The Pokémon trainer known as Gold said in a wise tone. Red looked down in disappointment, them was tackled by Pink again in a squeeze hug.

"Get off Pink," Red said with his head still down. "You've made the girl I love hate me!" He turned his head, his eyes full of sadness and pain. Tears watered up in his eyes and Red through the girl that was clutching too his neck, sending the girl flying. He dashed away, in the opposite direction that Misty and Yellow had gone. While sprinting in to the woods if you were too look carefully, you could see drops of water flying from his eyes. The drops shined in the air before descending towards the ground, landing on the undergrowth underneath. Pink blinked an eye, like; what did I do?

"Nice going Pink, now you've hurt Red in the worst way possible," Gold mumbled.

"What did I do?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"You really are blind! Do you have any idea how the male works?" Gold screamed in the girls face. She shook her head showing she had no idea how the male mind worked. Gold sighed, "You really are clueless, and maybe that is why Red doesn't like you!"

"Red hates me doesn't he," Pink burst into tears, soaking the ground around her. She bent down on too her knees and cried the heck out of herself. Today was a heart breaking day. Gold looked around to see that Blue had disappeared, where could he have gone?

**And Red was…**

'Stupid Pink, stupid Pink, STUPID PINK!' she screamed in his mind as he tore through the woods. 'She had just blown away his last chance with Yellow. He felt like he could live his life running through the wood forever. He did not know what to do. He would have to make up with Yellow, but how? She didn't have any romantic interest in him at all. She was just trying to help Misty; he knew that because she had covered the gym leader's eyes so she could not see the kiss. He silently thanked her for that; his job in life was not to be a heart breaker. But it seemed in life, he would have to break some heart in order to find the one he loved most.' Red thought.

Actually running in a forest at top speed was not an easy task; you have to avoid trees and underbrush. It's really hard when you're upset and crying, and that makes it easy to be captured. It is really easy to be captured if your opponent is Team Rocket.

"Ha, Red will be ours them Yellow will do anything we want as long as we release Red!" The leader of Team Rocket plotted. "Like we would ever actually Red, Ha, Ha." The plane circled around Red, He looked up and his eyes grew wide. But since he was not looking where he was going, he ran straight in to an old pine. "We've got him now!"

**Yellow was…**

_**Flashback:**_

_"So you do like Red?" Misty asked. Yellow nodded with a guilty look on her face. "That's ok. Who would not like him? We can work together to split up Pink and Red, and then HE can choose who he likes most. Thank you for pulling me away, I'm guessing something happed I would not want to see, right?" the gym leader guessed. Yellow automatically nodded. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?" the Orange haired girl reasoned._

_"I kinda want some time alone, ok Misty. It has nothing to do with you, it's just…I want to be alone. I'll be in the woods," the blonde haired girl said gloomily. _

**End flashback:**

'Oh Red, why?' Yellow wondered as she wandered through the woods. She didn't know she was close to Red at all, but in truth she was about one hundred yards away. (Not far, very close) she was walking strait towards the unconscious Red, but by the time she got there, he was in the Team Rocket plane. Yellow noticed the plane, then red unconscious in a large cage that appeared to be electrified. "Red? Red!" Yellow screamed but the plane was already in the air.

Red woke up and noticed Yellow and the plain he was currently in. "Yellow!" he yelled and tried to get out but just got electrified instead.

"Red!" she yelled. Then something behind her waked her on the head. "Red, RED!" she yelled. As she passed, a horrible flash of déjà vu she realized this was exactly like her dream. Falling to the ground she thought only of Red in that plane and how she couldn't help. 'Red,' the young girl thought as she passed out.

**I know, really large cliff hanger. Please tell me how you think **

**Review and tell me more relationships. I need Blue, Crys and Gold to have a crush on someone and I need to find a part for Green and Crys. Tell me if the Pink idea was good, thought it might spice things up a bit **

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, I didn't know I had followers! I never knew how to check! Omygosh, I'm so sorry that I have not posted on this story in a long time (I'm a darn kid going into middle school). I was busy, and I was in Boise Idaho visiting family. My family wanted me to be 'social' which means NO WRITING! Horrible huh? Well my summer is going good, I seem to be posting less than I wanted too, that will change. The thing is, the reason why I'm working on this more is because we drove to Boise and that was ten hours there, and coming back, we took a pit stop in Moscow to see my dad's college. Then we went to Moses Lake and visited more family. So the way back was about thirteen hours. I was playing Soul Silver and almost beat the game. Got to Mt. Silver and thought of this story. Naturally I didn't know Red had such strong Pokémon and I lost badly the first time. My Pokémon were-**

**Jolteon- 66 once I trained and beat red- 69**

**Vaporeon- 59 once I trained…-66**

**Snorlax- 51 once I trained…-61**

**Glaceon- 60 once…-60 (Didn't use Glaceon much)**

**Umbreon- 50 once…-59**

**Flareon- 58 once…-63**

**And you must be a pretty big fan to read this all. Quick review on what happened. **

**"Red!" she yelled. Then something behind her waked her on the head. "Red, RED!" she yelled. As she passed, a horrible flash of déjà vu she realized this was exactly like her dream. Falling to the ground she thought only of Red in that plane and how she couldn't help. 'Red,' the young girl thought as she passed out.**

Red opened his eyes which seemed like he was trying to lift up a bolder. Once open, he surveyed his prison. The floor was an old wood, like the floor of a pirate ship from the 1800s. the walls reminded him of a theater, but not as nice looking. He was about to look somewhere else when he remembered Yellow and started to try and find a way out. Rustling around did him no good, there was no way out, Red could not even tell how he got in, the room was door less.

There was no other way, he found an old rusted pipe and hurled it at a wall, nothing happened. He tried again and again with no luck. In his frustration he kicked a wall that LOOKED like the strongest wall in the room. To Red's surprise, the wall fell over with a clunk. 'Well Ok,' Red thought as he walked out of the room. 'This is to easy,' Red's head echoed. The answer to that is yes, it was too easy to be true, and Team Rockets defenses were not that bad… or were they? **(That's my mottoJ)** Red walked cautiously down the corridor ready to grab one of his Pokéballs, but they were not there! Team Rocket must have taken them when they looked him up, well du! Of course they would take them away! Red cursed under his breath, angry at himself for letting Yellow get captured what kind of person would let the one they loved get hurt in any way? What kind of person would let her them be interrogated by Team Rocket? And most of all, what kind of person was he to let her be with Silver? It was obvious that Silver liked Yellow; the way he looked at her was a clear sign. He slumped against a wall and buried his head in his hands.

**Silver was … loving Yellow?**

**Once sec, need to look back at the last chapter to see what he was doing… oh right! Once second, what happened to misty? She died. Just kidding! She um… fell behind! No, she also got caught by TEAM ROCKET! MHA HA HA HA HAHA HA! Ya, that seems like a good cover story. On with the story.**

Gold, Pink and Silver stood stone still, not moving a muscle. Something was coming up the mountain and coming towards them at light speed. They all looked at each other in fright and tiptoed away from the sound. The bushes rustled like some huge frightening Pokémon was on the other side.

"Once sec, I'm a trainer, I can defeat it!" Gold said in triumph. Everyone looked at him in surprise, then all shook their heads. The rustling sound got louder and louder. "Oh, this will be a big catch! The branches parted, revealing a human figure, Crys!

"Sorry, did I scare you all?" Crys asked looking at all their scared faces.

"Is EVERYONE here?" Silver sighed.

"No, Green isn't here," Gold pointed out.

"Oh, she is, she's right behind me!" Green smiled. Silver blushed.

'Who do I like?' Silver thought. 'Green of Yellow?' He hit himself inside his head, not in real life. He was confused with the factor of love, 'love, what does it mean exactly?' Silver was now throwing a temper tantrum inside his head.

"Is something wrong?" Asked a voice behind him, it was Green's voice. She giggled and squinted her eyes, 'Man, she is cute,' Silver thought with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Nothing, just… thinking." Silver denied her generosity. She looked kind of hurt, but dense Silver didn't see a thing. 'Man Silver is dense, can't he tell when a girl wants attention?' Green thought in outrage. 'Why couldn't Silver see that she liked him? Why could he not respect her generosity? She was giving him so much, but he always denied her!'

Silver looked at Green questionably, but shook his head.

Green looked at Silver, a slight blush crawled across her face. Silver looked at her questionably, Green quickly covered up her face. The last thing she wanted to be let out was her secret crush. Oh man that would suck hard. Silver looked away, Green gave out a sigh of relief. She was always out of her mind when it came to Silver, just the thought of him created another blush.

"Green and Silver sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Pink whispered in Green's ear. She jumped so high, she could have won the long jump!

"What are you talking about?" Green said nervously, twirling her hair between her fingers.

"It is so like, obvious you like him! O-M-G, you guys are like so gonna marry each other one day! 3" Pink smiled a cheesy grin.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Green put her finger to her mouth and gave out a loud shushing in her face. "Who are you anyway?"

"Well, I'm RED'S fiancée!*air kiss*" Pink gave her best winning smile, which was pretty pathetic.

"Since when?"

"Since…" Pink sat there for a few minutes before answering. "About… three years ago!"

"How old is Red?"

"14, why?"

"So, since he started becoming a trainer?"

"Before that, about a month before he disappeared to become "THE GREATEST POKÉMON TRAINER EVER!"

"Oh, I get it now." Green blinked an eye lash. "So, when was the last time you saw him?"

"…" Pink stayed silent.

"When?"

"Three years ago." Pink said with a flat tone.

"Oh, I see." Green said with sympathy treading in her words. "I'm, sorry." Green looked at the ground in apology. "Sorry I asked."

"It's ok!" Pink tried for a smile, but had no luck.

"…" Green didn't know what to say. "Let's stop talking about it, ok?"

"Why?" Pink questioned.

"You seem tense and sensitive about this conversation."

"How can you?"

"I'm psychic!" Green joked. "Just kidding!" Both girls stared to laugh, until they could not hold it any longer and started going wild!

"Um…" Silver blinked an eye.

Blue, who had just come back, was shaking his head at the two crazy girls jumping up and down in joy. 'Strange people,' he thought. 'But I must admit that Green is cute.' If it was possible, Blue sorta blushed. **(I know, amazing!)** it was so unlike him!

Gold was just randomly talking to Crys, he finally had an answer to Red's question of who he liked, and he liked Crystal!

**Sorry that I didn't have much action in this chapter. This was mostly about Silver, Gold exc. Bla bla Bla. By the way, followers, please review to show that you like my story and how I could improve it so you will like it more. Will post more often, sorry that I have been slacking. I DID write this all tonight though, proud of that. **

** R & R **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been months! Months I tell you! Apologies! I am trying to get at least 10 reviews on all my stories, I have to get 3 more for this story. Please help me out, and more than 10 is JUST fine! My writing has gotten 10x better too! Since writing those chapters took so long, these might me a little shorter!**

Yellow woke up in a mysterious place she had never seen before. Rubbing her head, she gazed around, exploring her surroundings. It was hard to grasp what she saw, because what she saw just didn't make sense at all. The room she was in was made totally out of glass so she could see everything above her and bellow. Bellow her was the ground, far below, moving as fast as lightning. To her left was just guards and a corridor, and the same to her right.

Above her was the boss's room. His chair was directly above her and everything else was just his office. Noticing that she had woken up, he stood up. Fixing his position to be able to see her clearly he cleared his throat.

"I see you're awake, Yellow. I have news for you. Your precious Red is locked away where you can't find him. Watch," he switched on the television to show Red's room, empty. "WHAT! Guards go check this out immediately!" The boss waved for some guards to assemble. Yellow couldn't help but let out a sinker. "Laugh all you want, but I have his Pokémon, he's useless without them!" He laughed an evil bad-guy laugh as he held up all Red's Pokémon.

"Well at least you are sure of that…" Yellow pointed out.

"Shut up!" He sat back down, petting his Persian. Yellow plopped down in the corner to brainstorm. An idea hit her like lightning, what a perfect idea!

**Mt Silver**

"Hey, has anyone else wandered why Red and Yellow haven't come back yet? It's kind of fishy if you ask me…" Green gave everyone a glance.

"Ya…" Misty agreed. **(I don't remember what happened to Misty. If she followed Red and hadn't come back yet, she just came back. If she had been there the whole time, then COOL!) **

"What are they doing out there anyway?" Blue looked worried. "Maybe we should go look for them?" He scratched his spiky hair.

"Maybe we should, I don't was my precious Red to be harmed in any way!" Pink burned in determination. Silver stood up and joined the fuss.

"Um…" Gold and Crys just sat there in peer astonishment. Those two had a lot of people interfering with all sorts of their business. How would they ever get a life? Sighing, they both joined the chaos of love rivals. Neither of them really had a rightful place among everyone, but they were friends, right? But everyone else had something closer to Red or Yellow. Blue was Red Rival. Green was Yellow's best friend and knew Red very well, enough to call him a friend. Misty was a lover of Red. Pink was Red's fiancée. Silver was Yellow's lover, so what were they? Both Gold and Crys didn't know Red or Yellow as much as everyone; they felt kind of out of the spirit. What could they do though, just sit and let this possible crisis that might be happening go?

That was not Gold's character, his character would be to go and help as much as he could.

"I'm going too!" He joined the fuss. Crys mimicked him and let out a cheer. They would find the two, and if they were in some kind of trouble, they would help as much as they could. The seven all trooped into the forest.

**Yellow**

"Thank you very much, Yellow-san." The boss let out a smile. This was Yellow's brilliant idea. Yellow was now OUT of her glass prison of uncomforting pain and had become a worker for the boss. She was dressed in a maids outfit, maybe because she was a maid. She held a tray in her hands and previously held a cup of coffee, but that cup was now in the boss's hands.

Yellow glanced at Red's Pokémon; if she could get them then she could use them on the boss. Then grab Red and leave, the only problem was getting the Pokémon. The boss had them very close, guarding them from any harm. He must have thought though Yellow's brilliant idea. But no matter how much trouble it would be to get it, she must try her hardest… for Red.

**Told you that I'm shortening them right? And please, I just need three more reviews… PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**

**Review**


End file.
